


Solos, Sheet Music, and Sappy Love Confessions

by xhangemhighx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Badass Toph Beifong, Band Fic, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Marching Band, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, background kataang, toph can say fuck, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhangemhighx/pseuds/xhangemhighx
Summary: Sokka is upset when a student from the rival school transfers and joins the marching band. It doesn't help that the new baritone sax player is very attractive.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	Solos, Sheet Music, and Sappy Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I messed with the characters' ages. Aang, Toph, and Katara are aged up to be 14. Zuko, Suki, and Sokka are 16.
> 
> I started reading Red White and Royal Blue while writing this, I guess it rubbed off.
> 
> Facts: Band camp lasts three weeks (in my band) and a lot of this fic is during this time. A set is your position on the field at a given time and moving to the next set means marching to the next position. And a block is where everyone stands in an area at certain spacing to form a large block shape. It's what we do when we practice music and marching. Drill is all the sets, aka the marching. Lastly, calling "Set!" means that everyone must pay attention and put their instruments up in the proper position.

Sokka loved marching band, despite the pain it put him through. Sure, it consisted of long, hot hours under the sun, but he still enjoyed it. He wasn't amazing at clarinet, but he tried his best. It just wasn't as good as bassoon, his "one true love" as he often called. Suki loved to tease him about it back when they were dating and she still did sometimes.

One thing Sokka didn't like was the new kid. A junior from Sozin High School had transfered into Roku High School this year, meaning Sokka would have to deal with this mess. Everyone knew the high schools hated each other, but not really why. Sokka always assumed that the founders had been enemies and had told this as a joke to freshmen many more times than he should have. Katara had never believed him, but he'd convinced Aang for about a month until Katara found out and whacked him for it.

* * *

The clock continued to tick, slowly counting to the designated arrival time. The new kid still hadn't come in the door. Sokka hoped the new kid wasn't coming. One less rivalry to deal with. He already had enough trouble within his own section. Clarinet players were harsh.

Sokka was disappointed when the door creeped open. A person came into view, carrying an abundance of supplies. A box of reeds threatened to fall out of his almost fully zipped backpack. A bottle of sunscreen had already fallen to the ground, but had been quickly caught.

The owner of the backpack was the new kid. Well, it didn't feel right to call him a kid. The giant burn scar over the left side of his face made him look much older. He was only around Sokka's age, 16 maybe? Part of his dark hair was pulled back into a bun, but the remaining strands hung messily over his face, nearly covering the scar and his golden eyes. Sokka had never seen eyes like that before. 

He watched as the boy set his stuff down on the ground and put it back into the bag. Then, to his horror, Sokka's ex-girlfriend Suki began to help him. Even worse, she was talking to him. She was clearly betraying Sokka and associating with the enemy.

The enemy walked up to the check in table after putting his stuff away in the assigned locker. Sokka didn't know what instrument he played - hopefully it wasn't clarinet. He didn't know if he could stand being in the same section with him. Sokka looked closely at the nametag the boy put on before flipping it to hide his name. His name was Zuko. What a weird, stupid name.

* * *

The first day of band camp was for the basics, to teach the freshmen how to march and do the exercises. They didn't play their instruments until much later in the week. Still, the students were forced into groups based on instrument. As he stood in front of the clarinet players he was in charge of (as visual leader, of course) he noticed Zuko standing next to Jet, Katara's ex. Jet was a tenor sax player and an awful person. He always argued with the leaders, walked back to his dot, and never played the right notes. That meant Zuko was a saxophone player too, but what kind? 

The first thing they learned was the body breakdown exercise. In four counts each, you relaxed different parts of your body and let them hang towards the ground, effectively getting rid of tension. Or something like that. It was easy for Sokka. Head, shoulders, upper back, lower back. Stretch to each side of the body, come back up to set. Try not to swat a bee on your leg. Not even if it's crawling up your pants.

Next was up in 4s, down in 4s. Torture for people with no balance. Take four counts to raise your foot up the knee of your other leg and four counts to put it down. Try not to tilt to one side or lose your balance. A couple new members wobbled a little, but they'd get used to it after a while. Aang wasn't doing very well at it, but Sokka hadn't expected him to. He wasn't really the athletic type.

Despite the fact he was supposed to watch the clarinet players, he couldn't stop glancing over at the saxophones. Specifically, Zuko. He seemed to do the exercises pretty well, but Sokka would occasionally catch him shaking and leaning on his right side. The giant scar across his face probably didn't help much.

"Sokka," The other visual leader interrupted. "Stop looking at your crush and focus."

"I don't have a crush!" He yelled, too loudly.

He turned to the flute section and saw Katara smirking at him. Of course she'd heard. She'd probably confront him about it later to see which poor sap Sokka had fallen for now. Sokka went back to focusing on the task at hand. Or at least, tried to. He didn't have a crush, he had an intense hatred!

The last thing they did was forward march breakdown. Boring and yawn inducing. Just swinging your feet along like pendulums in time. Despite the easy task, Sokka was tired. The hot sun beat down on them from above, cruel and unforgiving. Sokka wished he could punch the sun. It was always too hot and you couldn't even look at it. The moon, on the other hand, was beautiful.

After 30 more agonizing minutes of practice, the students were finally allowed to leave. But only after they gathered in a circle and did a cult-like chant involving a tuba player, sunglasses, and a golf ball hitting someone in the face. The band had some weird rituals Sokka was glad to be part of. The "All Hail Toph" chant never got old. Toph didn't even play in marching band, her blindness didn't allow for it, she just sat at the sidelines and listened. When an instructor had told her to leave, she just sat there, perfectly still. The instructor had eventually given up and Toph had resumed shouting at the trumpets for complaining.

* * *

Sokka laid on his bed, wrapped in light blue sheets. Sunlight streamed in from the window next to him, engulfing the room in bright light. Momo, Katara's persian cat, sat on the windowsill, watching the birds outside. Sokka held his phone over his head, eagerly texting Suki. 

Sokka _Why were you talking to the transfer_

Suki :) _He's nice_

Sokka _He's the enemy_

Suki :) _You're jealous_

Sokka _am not_

Suki :) _U think he's cute don't u_

Sokka _no way_

Suki :) _Talk to him tmw._

Sokka _only if you get me breakfast_

Suki :) _I'll give u doughnuts_

Sokka _it's a deal_

Sokka frowned. He really didn't want to talk to the new guy. What would he even say - Hi, I'm Sokka, your new mortal enemy? No, that was too direct. Get the fuck out of my band? Nah, too territorial. He'd figure it out later. For now, it was time to practice. This year's theme was Oceans of Blue. They were playing songs themed after the color blue. The show opened with a clarinet solo from Rhaspody in Blue and featured sections from Blue Shades, Behind Blue Eyes, Mr. Blue Sky, and The Blue Danube.

Sokka wanted the clarinet solo. Actually, he NEEDED it. He wasn't the greatest at clarinet, but he had to do this. No one bassoon solo in concert band could ever be as good an opportunity. Rhaspody in Blue was a classic and he loved it. The glissando was his. 

Sokka worked through the beginning slowly, trilling from the g to an a with a pretty nice tone. He took the glissando slowly, working up one note at a time. He went faster each time, putting the metronome up a few clicks. The desired tempo was 80. Once there, he played through the whole thing a couple times. He was getting pretty good.

"You really want that solo, don't you." Katara stood in the doorway, her flute tucked into her arms.

Sokka nodded, then made a motion to shoo her away. He didn't need an annoying sister messing up his practice. In response, Katara rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She grumbled. "I'll leave. But dad told me to tell you it's your turn to take out the trash."

"I'll do it later." Sokka assured.

Sokka went back to practicing. By the time of auditions in two days, he'd have it down. 

* * *

Sokka held a powdered doughnut in his left hand, an iced coffee in his right. He sat outside of the band room, leaving a pile of white powder on the grass. Zuko hadn't arrived yet and Sokka was hoping, yet again, that he didn't show up. He really didn't want to talk to him. He still hadn't figured out what to say.

Sokka finished off his doughnut and took a large sip of iced coffee. He watched as a small red car pulled up and a boy got out. Fuck, Zuko was finally here. Zuko shut the door and popped the trunk, pulling out a large instrument case. Tenor or bari sax? Sokka never really paid attention to the size of the sax cases. He just knew alto was nowhere near that big. 

As Zuko walked towards the door, Sokka decided to wait a little while before talking to him. He'd let Zuko have time to gather his stuff for the day and put on sunscreen. Maybe that was it, or maybe it was just his nerves. He got nervous around attractive people. No, Zuko wasn't attractive. He was the enemy.

Sokka walked inside after Zuko, waiting a few seconds as to not seem suspicious. Sokka didn't pay much attention to his surroundings. When Zuko stopped in front of a locker, Sokka stopped too. By running into him. Zuko's metal water bottle was knocked from his hand and hit the floor with a loud clang. The lid wasn't on all the way, since the water now covered most of the storage room floor.

"Shit." Sokka exclaimed. "Sorry, I'll clean it up."

Sokka reached for the paper towels in the middle, on top of the clarinet lockers. He began mopping up the floor and discarding the paper towels in the trash across the room. Spoiler alert: most failed to reach the can. Zuko stood there awkwardly for a few moments before grabbing some of the towels and helping clean up the mess. They worked in silence. 

When finished, Sokka put the paper towels back in their place and looked around. Nothing else appeared to be wet or damaged, except a few random pieces of sheet music for Megalovania, which someone had probably printed out and left as a joke. Sokka would usually be that person, but his jokes were better. Much better. Like the time he'd rearranged the band room but put everything facing the opposite wall and taped memes of the band director everywhere. That one had been pretty fun, especially with the gaang to help him pull it off.

"I'm sorry about that." Sokka apologized again. 

Sokka noticed Zuko looking at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, Zuko shrugged. Sokka stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. He heard Katara call his name from the band room. He quickly hurried away, not bothering to look back at Zuko. He didn't want any more awkward conversations with the enemy.

* * *

After hours of practice and hard work, Sokka got the solo. One two others had auditioned - both were Suki's friends on the Varsity soccer team. He beat them, but not by much. He'd still have to practice to get it sounding even better. Especially if their band was going to play in BOA this year. They'd almost been in it last year, but had to call it off because most of the band got the flu. It was so bad that the whole school was shut down for a few days.

This year, Roku High School was going. They were going to dominate and win. Even with Sozin High School competing against them, Sokka was sure they'd win. They had a secret weapon: Zuko. Granted, there was a little problem. Sokka had no idea if Zuko was even a good marcher or player. How could they use Zuko against his former school if they didn't even know if he was good? Sokka would have to find out.

* * *

Sokka found out. He'd noticed Zuko holding a bari sax earlier in the day. Sokka thought he was more of a tenor guy, but stereotyping people you don't know? Rude.

Zuko ended up getting the bari sax duet (with trombone) in Mr. Blue Sky. Suki got the trombone part, meaning she'd have to stand next to Zuko a lot during practice. Sokka tried not to think about it. His new enemy and his ex-girlfriend? What if they got along too well and started dating? Not good at all. He wouldn't be jealous, nope that wasn't it. After all, he and Suki had agreed they were better off as friends. So why did that thought bother him so much?

* * *

Sokka grabbed a stand from the rack in the band room and walked down the hall to where the woodwinds were practicing. They practiced on the theater stage, despite the threats the drama teacher had made if anything was broken. The clarinets were placed in the middle of the stage, behind the flute and in front of the bass clarinet and saxes. Sokka walked onto the stage, headed for the middle.

"Hey!" Someone called out.

Sokka looked to his left. Zuko stood there, adjusting the music on his stand. His bari sax hung from his neck, the mouthpiece nearly poking him.

"Do you know where June is?" Zuko asked. "I need to get some music from her."

"No." Sokka snapped, walking by him and setting his stand down with the other clarinets'. He really didn't feel like talking right now. He was tired (12 hours of band camp a day can do that to a person) and just wanted to get through the next two hours and go home. Once he was home, he'd curl up in his bed and fall fast asleep. That sounded so appealing at the moment.

* * *

Sokka stood on the 40 yard line the next day, staring at Zuko and Suki, who were in front of the field for their solos. There was a small time between now and learning the next set, so everyone had a little bit of free time (while standing in place and pretending to do nothing) while the band director walked with his helpers. Sokka could tell that Zuko and Suki were talking to each other. Zuko's head was turned towards Suki and she was moving her head a little, nodding. Something Zuko said make Suki laugh. Sokka snapped his gaze away and went back to staring at On Ji, the senior drum major.

The next hour was painful and full of repetition, but they had to learn the show somehow. The sets for the first three songs were already memorized and they could know march and play. Next up, learn the next two songs and put them on the field. Lastly, add tons of extra body movement and props.

Sokka cheered when the director announced that it was finally 9 P.M. and they could now go home. After the weird cult ritual though. The band gathered around Haru, the sousaphone player. Most people began chanting "All hail Haru!" and mock bowing. This was a tradition they had ever since Sokka had been a freshman. He didn't remember who started it, but it was fun. The band director called the group to set and then yelled. "Dismissed!"

Sokka left the circle of people in the middle of the field and began walking to his water jug and clarinet case. He put his clarinet away, swabbing it to make sure it didn't get moldy and gross. He'd seen it happen before with a freshman's clarinet and it was not something you wanted.

He flung the strap of the case over his shoulder and began walked towards the school. Suki caught up with him, trombone in one hand, water jug in the other. 

"Stop being mean to Zuko." was the first thing she said. Of course it was. She'd lectured him about it before and would probably do it again.

"I'm not being mean." Sokka argued. "I'm just ignoring him."

Suki hit him with her shoulder. "He's really nice. Stop being an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot." Sokka protested. 

"That's debatable." He heard Katara say from a few feet away.

Suki rolled her eyes. "Just be nice to him."

"Alright." Sokka groaned.

"Promise?" Suki asked.

Sokka nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Sokka figured the best time of the day to talk to him was before band camp started. Hopefully, he wouldn't spill any water this time.

Sokka walked into the band storage room as Zuko was putting the mouthpiece on his baritone sax. He stood farther away this time, near the clarinet storage island currently covered in sheet music and mellophone cases.

Zuko looked at Sokka as he walked a little bit closer.

"I'm sorry if I was rude before." Sokka apologized, now standing in front of Zuko. "I didn't really mean it."

Zuko shrugged. "It's fine."

Sokka continued. "I'm pretty competitive. I got that solo for a reason."

"There's only two bari sax players and Hide isn't very good, so it was kinda a given for me." Zuko replied.

"You sound pretty good." Sokka complimented. "How long have you been playing?"

"A few years." Zuko admitted. "Picked up alto in middle school and started bari when I got to high school. It's harder, but it sounds better."

"How heavy is it?" Sokka asked. Clarinet wasn't heavy at all, it just hurt to be at set for so long. Woodwind instruments weren't too bad but brass instruments like baritone were. Sokka was glad that it was impossible to march bassoon, he didn't want to carry something that heavy.

"Wanna figure it out?" Zuko asked, unclipping the neck strap from his sax. He held it out to Sokka. "Don't drop it, I'll kill you."

Sokka took the saxophone gingerly, but nearly buckled from its weight. "Woah, that's heavy! I didn't expect it to be this bad."

"You get used to it." Zuko , taking the sax back and clipping it onto his neckstrap. "It just hurts your neck."

Sokka nodded. "Clarinet's easy to carry. I play bassoon in concert band though."

Sokka looked back towards the band room and saw the director's office door opening. That meant he'd come out to greet them and explain the plan for the day.

"See you later!" Sokka called, walking out towards the band room.

* * *

Sokka never expected that he'd sit by Zuko at lunch. The two of them at one end of the table, Toph (not even supposed to be there), Katara, and Aang at the other. It'd only been a week since band camp had started, but this year was looking great. The show was almost finished, the props were going to be added soon, and the solos sounded great. Plus, his enemy was no longer his enemy? He didn't really know yet.

"Bassoon is in bass clef, right?" Zuko asked suddenly. "Is it hard to switch between bass and treble with the two different instruments?"

"It was at first." Sokka replied. "It gets better with practice. I played clarinet first, for a year, then switched to bassoon. I picked up clarinet again freshman year for marching band and I kept reading the notes like they were in bass clef and it was confusing. I got the hang of it eventually."

"I've always just played sax." Zuko admitted. "Most people start out on clarinet, I didn't. I haven't really played any other instruments. Well, I tried flute once but I couldn't play it."

Sokka nodded. "Flute is hard. I'll let you play my clarinet some time. I have some old mouthpieces and reeds I can clean."

"That'd be great." Zuko answered. "Do you have any idea of what we're doing after dinner? Mr. Lecker didn't say."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sokka reckoned. "I hope it's not running around the track."

"Me either." Zuko complained. "My feet have had enough."

* * *

After dinner was nap block. The best thing Sokka could have wished for. The director, Mr. Lecker was sorting out staffing issues and the next set of drill, so it was break time. Normally, they'd practice music. This time, it was quiet. Sokka suspected it was because they'd been forced to run around the track countless times while breathing in time through a small tube. Utter torture. Several people had passed out and a flute player had fallen, creating a domino effect.

Sokka laid his body on the cold floor, with his head on his backpack. He was sprawled out in a corner of the piano room and several other clarinets players did the same. It was quiet, except for the hum of the air conditioner. Sokka deeply valued the air conditioner. He wondered what the others were doing right now. Katara was probably on her phone, Aang was probably sleeping, Toph was definitely not relaxing, and he had no idea what Zuko was doing. He also had no motive to figure it out at the moment. The cold floor and AC was calling to him. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to get up again.

Unfortunately, he had to get up after an hour. Fortunately, they were in the auditorium. Still inside and with AC. Sokka walked in behind the other clarinets, annoyed that his beauty sleep was interrupted. He saw Katara waving to him from the left side of the auditorium. She'd saved him a seat. He sat down beside her and wondered what was coming next. The projector screen was pulled down over the stage, so they must be watching some sort of video.

Aang sat on Katara's other side, with Toph to his left. She was still here, being persistent and somewhat annoying.

Sokka waved Zuko over when he walked in. Zuko sat down next to him, and began fidgeting with something. One day was he was hating on Zuko, another he was friends. Well, they weren't quite friends yet. They'd only talked a couple of times. Not that complaining to each other while on water breaks counted.

"Why do you have cork grease?" Sokka asked, looking at the small tube in Zuko's hands.

"It's broken." Zuko told him. "See?"

Zuko took off the cap and the cork grease came with it. It had come off the stick thing in the middle was now unusable unless you stuck your finger in it and smeared it on the cork. 

"I have plenty extra." Sokka commented. "I'll give you some."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks. The mouthpiece wouldn't come off earlier and I almost broke it. I..."

Zuko was interrupted by Mr. Lecker walking on stage and turning on the mic, emitting a large amount of feedback. Ouch.

"To show you what marching band is about, we'll be watching some videos." Mr. Lecker began.

Sokka hoped this was what he thought it was.

"I'm sure most of you have heard of DCI"

Yes! Time to watch professional marching bands!

They began by watching [Babylon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPmqOwh5v3E) by Santa Clara Vanguard. Sokka liked the show, but it was kinda boring for him.

"What do you think about the [Bluecoats](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtIXtAR5dZk)?" Sokka whispered to Zuko.

"I like them." Zuko replied. "The [Blue Devils](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FO6d8zDf1Hg&t=519s) are better though."

"Traitor!" Sokka hissed. "The [Bluecoats 2019](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2F6Ar_kd2U) show is the best!"

"It's pretty good." Zuko admitted. "But [Ghostlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZFfXIxF4mw) was better."

Sokka rolled his eyes and went back to watching the video on screen, which was now The Cavaliers. They'd have to agree to disagree on this one.

After they'd watched DCI for an hour, it was shirt reveal time. The show had already been revealed before the season started, but this year's shirts hadn't been shown.

Mr. Leckey walked back onstage and held the shirt up to the crowd. The enthusiastic band kids screamed, and Sokka joined in, obviously. The shirt was bright blue, with a wave design on the front and the words Oceans of Blue inside the wave. Sokka loved it. He knew Suki had worked on designing it, so he'd have to have a word with her afterwards. Where was she?

The band kids were called up by grade level to claim their shirts. Aang went first, grabbing two smalls, then racing back to his seat to hand one to Katara. After sophomores and juniors had been called, Zuko and Sokka picked up their shirts and went back to sitting down. Sokka examined the back of his. The dates of their shows and competitions were listed. Several football games, a couple invitationals, two parades, and BOA.

The band was dismissed, but not before the usual "All hail Haru!". It was hard in an auditorium full of theater seats, but they managed.

Sokka put his clarinet in his locker with his sunscreen and sunglasses. He stood by the door, waiting for Katara, Aang, and Toph. He knew it wasn't really legal since they were all still minors, but he drove them home after band. 

He smiled as Zuko walked past, his backpack slung over one shoulder. 

Sokka raised a hand in a farewell. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Zuko replied. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

The second week of band camp had started. All the music was on the field - the show was technically complete. Except for all the stupid body movements and other things that would be added later. Right now, they practiced music, working on getting a section of Blue Shades in time. Sokka was relieved that the clarinet solo had been left out - he probably would have let someone else have it, but it was super hard.

Sokka chugged water from his jug and sat down in the grass on a water break. Around him, the clarinets chatted about school and the woodwind party they'd be having next week. Sokka looked behind him. The saxophones seemed to be immersed in a game involving throwing a ping pong ball into the bell of the bari sax. Zuko held up the sax, keeping it from falling over and grabbing the ball out when necessary. After the fourth time it was thrown, the ball wouldn't come out. Zuko turned the sax upside down, but it was stuck.

"Here." Sokka got up and grabbed the sax. "I'll hold it upside down while you blow into it and it should hopefully come out."

Sokka held the sax while Zuko turned his mouthpiece around and blew into the sax. The ball flew out and landed on the ground next to him. Sokka put the sax down and pocketed the ball.

"Don't do it again." He warned, secretly amused. 

Zuko smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it.

* * *

Sokka stood by his locker, waiting on Aang and Katara. The freshmen were being fitted for their uniforms, so Sokka had to wait a couple minutes before he could drive them home. The only other person in the band storage room now was Zuko, who was staring down at his phone and texting someone. His dark hair obscured his amber eyes and part of his pale face. Sokka could still see the small frown on his face. Sokka watched Zuko's slim fingers type quickly before the boy put his phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked as Zuko turned away and dug through his locker.

"My uncle has to work later than usual." Zuko replied. "I'll be here a little longer."

"I can take you home if you want," Sokka offered. "I usually take Aang home too, it's no big deal."

"You'd do that?" Zuko questioned.

Sokka nodded. "I'm not leaving you here to be tormented by freshman."

Zuko gave him a small smile. "I'll text my uncle and tell him. Thank you."

Zuko pulled out his phone again and texted his uncle. Katara walked back into the band storage room and grabbed her backpack.

"We're taking Zuko home too." Sokka told her. "It won't take long."

Aang walked into the room next with a red mark on his forehead. Sokka guessed he'd tried on hats and put one on that was way too small. Despite his short stature, he had a pretty big head. 

"We're leaving now." Sokka announced, mostly to Zuko.

The other boy picked up his sax case and walked towards him. He followed Sokka and the others to the car. Sokka put the sax and other instruments in the trunk. He leapt into the drivers' seat, with Zuko on the passenger side. Aang and Katara sat in the back.

Sokka figured it would be easiest to drop Aang off first, drop Katara off at their house, and then go to Zuko's. Totally not just to spend time alone in the car with him. It was just easier. No crushes here.

Sokka turned the radio on and music began playing. Sokka recognized it as The Taste of Ink by The Used. He hated to remember it, but he'd had an emo phase in middle school and had been obsessed with My Chemical Romance and The Used. He suspected Zuko was still in his emo phase, but in denial. His longish black hair, black ripped shorts, and Linkin Park shirt didn't help his case. Neither did the fact that he was noticeably nodding his head to the music.

"What's your favorite band?" Sokka asked him as the song switched to Aerosmith.

"Rock band or dci?" Zuko questioned.

"Rock band." Sokka told him. "Or pop, maybe you're into One Direction."

Zuko scoffed. "No. I like Queen."

Sokka smiled and took his eyes off the road for a second to look at the boy beside him. He looked comfortable. Earlier in the week, Sokka noticed he'd hesitate to join the group a lot and would flinch whenever Aang slung his arm around him. Now, he looked more like he fit in.

"Me too." Sokka agreed. "We tried to convince Mr. Leckey to do a Bohemian Rhapsody show this year. Didn't work obviously."

"That would've been fun." Zuko admitted. "We were trying to do Hamilton, but Mr. Zhao never listened to us. Sozin High School Marching Band, where no one gets a say and everyone passes out from heatstroke."

"It's that bad?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Yeah." Zuko sighed. "It was rough. No trustbuilding games, popsicles, or all hail Haru."

"All hail Haru is exclusive to us and it's beautiful." Sokka replied. "At least you're here now, it's better than not being here at all. Why'd you switch schools though?"

Sokka had been meaning to ask him this for a few days, but never really got the chance. It seemed a little too personal.

"I moved in with my uncle and it was closer to where he lives." Zuko explained. "My dad kicked me out and I didn't really want to go back there anyway."

"Oh." Sokka said. "I'm sorry about whatever happened with your dad."

Zuko shrugged. "I would've moved out eventually, but I got out a little early. I like living with my uncle. I help him in his tea shop."

"He seems nice." Sokka remarked. "What's the shop called?"

"The Jasmine Dragon." Zuko answered. "I work weekends. You can come by and I'll give you a free drink if you want."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime." Sokka responded. "But unfortunately, we have arrived."

He stopped the car at the address he'd plugged into the gps and pulled into the driveway. He unlocked the trunk and handed Zuko his saxophone, which was even heavier in the case. How did he carry that thing so much?

"Bye." Zuko waved to him as he walked towards the front door.

Sokka waved back. "See ya."

* * *

It was the last day of band camp and Sokka wanted to die. His calves burned, he had a splitting headache, and there hadn't been a water break in 30 minutes. Thankfully, it was nighttime and had cooled down enough to where he wasn't sweating too much.

Sokka loved marching at night. It made him feel more awake and alive than he'd ever been, disregarding the time he'd tried cactus juice. The stadium lights shone overhead, blocking out the stars and bathing the field in bright light. They ran through sets repeatedly, striving for perfection. A water break was called ten minutes before 9. 

Sokka brought the jug to his lips at he looked over the field. Zuko stood on the right side of the field, water dripping down his chin as he put his water jug down. The stadium lights illuminated his face and _oh._ Sokka understood why he'd been jealous before. Zuko was absolutely beautiful. Strands of hair fell out of his bun and into his face, but didn't block his eyes. His amber eyes seemed to sparkle in the light and his smile lit up his whole face. Even his scar made him appear heart-achingly attractive. Sokka had never taken him in fully until now. He didn't think he'd ever be able to unsee it. Sokka could kiss him. In fact, Sokka wanted to. He wasn't sure if he would've though and the band director ruined it.

"Go back to set one!" Mr. Leckey yelled. "We're running the whole show."

"Yeah!" Sokka screamed with the others. It wasn't their first full run, but it was an important one.

Sokka ran to his first set, which wasn't really a set since he was off the field playing for a solo. He was still scared every time he had to play it (which was a lot), but he'd gotten much better. The glissando was almost perfect and his dynamics were fantastic. 

Sokka took in a deep breath. Adrenaline would get him through this. He snapped his instrument up when called to set and stared nervously at On Ji, the drum major on his side of the field. When she lowered her hands, he brought his clarinet up to his mouth. He licked the reed once, to make sure it was properly moisturized. Just a habit. As she began the count off, he took in another deep breath. It was time to begin.

The first note, a g, rang out across the open field. He quickly trilled, focused on keeping his fingers in time and air steady. He let his fingers fly through the notes and his air grow or reduce for dynamics. Autopilot had taken over and he was now fully immersed in the performance. His solo ended and he marched backwards onto the field. He made a quick shift left, then back, then right, in a boxlike motion. He stopped at the front of the 30 yard line and kneeled in a line with several other woodwinds. He dropped his clarinet on the turf and began the hand motions, shooting one arm into the air, then the other. After a few seconds of this ridiculous choreography added by Mr. Pakku, he picked up his clarinet and stood up. The show continued like this, marching in every direction, playing through each song he'd memorized with ease. Sokka held out the final note, his eyes glued to On Ji as he began to run out of breath. The 16 counts were over, and he stopped. The show was complete.

On Ji put her hands down, signaling the band to put their instruments down. Sokka breathed out heavily and took several gasping breaths in. He smiled and high fived Aang, who stood behind him on the field. Aang wrapped him in a hug.

They huddled up in the center of the field, surrounding Haru again. All hail Haru was chanted, probably loud enough for the houses near the school to hear. Band kids were weird and they probably knew it by now. The band director dismissed them after complimenting some things they'd done and criticiting others.

Sokka gulped down a few sips of water before he noticed Zuko walking over to him.

"Your solo was amazing!" He complimented. "I've never heard anyone play Rhapsody In Blue that well."

Sokka smiled. "Your duet with Suki was fantastic. I wish I could play sax like that."

"Do you wanna come over to my house tomorrow?" Zuko asked, one hand on his sax, the other hand idly rubbing the sweat off his neck. "We can play some duets together."

Sokka's heart felt like it was leaping out of his chest. "I'd love to! I'll bring my clarinet and my bassoon. What time?"

"Around noon would work." Zuko answered. 

Sokka began putting his clarinet back in its case. "Sounds perfect."

Sokka stood up and began to walk towards the school, keeping pace with Zuko. They talked about the show and what awful body movements might be added next. Hopefully no more lunges. They hurt your legs quite a lot, especially if you've already marched for the whole day. He walked in the band door and into the storage room. He put his drill sheets and a couple pencils in the locker and shut it.

"See you tomorrow." Zuko said as he walked out the door, towards his uncle's car.

Sokka smiled, looking at the warm expression on Zuko's face. "I can't wait."

* * *

Sokka knocked on the door to Zuko's house. An short older man answered the door and smiled when he saw Sokka.

"You must be Sokka!" He exclaimed. "My nephew has told me all about you. Only good things, of course."

Zuko talked about him? 

"You're Iroh?" Sokka asked, more like a statement. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come in." Iroh beckoned, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let Sokka in. "My nephew will be down in just a moment. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Sokka conceded. He didn't drink tea much, but he wouldn't mind it. Iroh owned a tea shop, so it couldn't be all that bad.

Sokka set his bassoon and clarinet cases down by the door and followed Iroh to the kitchen, where a kettle was being heated. He accepted the tea Iroh gave him and set it down on the table, since it was obviously too hot to drink. He'd made that mistake once before, he'd never make it again.

"It's jasmine." Iroh told him. "My nephew's favorite."

Sokka heard the creaking of wood as Zuko came down the steps. He turned around as Zuko walked into the kitchen. The first thing Sokka noticed was his shirt. In big, bold yellow letters it read: Too saxy for you. Underneath the words was a drawing of an alto sax.

"Nice shirt." Sokka proclaimed.

"Thanks?" Zuko replied, more of a question than a statement. "The whole section got these. They're planning on wearing them before the first football game."

"The clarinets have tie dye ones with a clarinet on the front." Sokka responded. "Yours are better."

"No, I can't really wear it in public." Zuko admitted.

"Not with that attitude." Sokka replied.

Zuko laughed, throwing his head back a little and smiling. Sokka's heart skipped a beat. "Come on, I'll show you my room. Bring your instruments."

Sokka grabbed his bassoon and clarinet from where he'd left them at the front door and followed Zuko upstairs. Zuko pushed his door open to reveal his room. It was small, made even smaller by the whole back left corner taken up by a bookcase and a couple music stands. The walls were mostly bare, spare for a few posters. Posters of Freddie Mercury, DCI, Kenny G... Sokka's eye was immediately drawn to the small bi flag sticking out of a mug with a few pens. Maybe Sokka had a chance with him after all.

"Oh." Zuko gasped when he saw what Sokka was looking at. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't really know how."

"It's alright," Sokka assured, looking away from the flag and towards Zuko, who now stood by the music stands. "Actually, I'm bi too."

Zuko looked at him, then quickly looked away. "Good to know you don't hate me now."

"I could never hate you." Sokka "And if anyone ever does, they'll answer to me."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks."

He pulled two music stands into the middle of the room and unfolded some chairs that were behind them.

"I'll teach you how to play bari sax if you want." Zuko offered.

Sokka nodded. "And I'll teach you clarinet."

He pulled out his clarinet and put on an old mouthpiece and reed that he'd cleaned before leaving.

Zuko handed Sokka his bari sax and Sokka gave Zuko his clarinet.

Sokka covered a few holes and blew into the sax with an excessive amount of air. It emitted a loud sound that shook the room.

"Please don't break my eardrums." Zuko pleaded.

Sokka grinned like an idiot. "That was awesome!"

"I'll teach you a few scales." Zuko told him. 

Sokka listened and watched as Zuko explained the fingerings for each note. Sokka pressed the keys Zuko instructed him to, only messing up a couple times. Sokka played a low b, his fingers pressed down firmly on the keys. It didn't sound right.

"Here." Zuko took Sokka's left pinky and moved it to the correct spot. It felt like a current of electricity had gone through Sokka's body. Ignoring the feeling, he played the note.

"Perfect!" Zuko complimented. "You're really good at this."

Sokka smiled, taking in the praise. "Guess it's time to teach you clarinet."

Zuko's first few attempts consisted of squeaking, since the saxophone embouchure was so different. Once Sokka explained how to properly adjust his mouth, Zuko was great. The sax shared some fingerings with the upper octave of the clarinet, so it wasn't too hard to learn and Zuko was a natural at it. Soon enough, they were playing duets and marching band music. Zuko even attempted Rhapsody In Blue, but the glissando was too tricky.

Once they'd finished playing duets and random songs on the internet, they sat down on Zuko's bed. Sokka sat against the wall, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed. Zuko sat on the other end of the bed, curled up by the pillow. Sokka looked around the room, his gaze ultimately landing on Zuko.

"What's your favorite color?" Sokka asked randomly.

"Blue." Zuko replied quickly. "What's yours?"

Sokka didn't even have to think. He took one look at Zuko's eyes and blurted out "Gold."

"Why?" Zuko wondered out loud.

Sokka hesitated, trying to think of something gold, anything but Zuko's eyes. "I don't know. It's just a pretty color."

Zuko nodded and didn't inquire further.

"Are you going to the woodwind party on Monday?" Sokka questioned.

Zuko shook his head. "I don't go to parties."

"You should come." Sokka insisted. "It'll be fun. I'll pick you up."

"Alright." Zuko agreed. "Don't expect me to talk to people though."

"Can do." Sokka replied.

Not long after, Sokka left, saying goodbye to Iroh on the way out. He waved to Zuko as he opened his car door and sat down. He started the car and drove home, already excited for the party. 

* * *

Sokka and Zuko sat on the back porch, on a small swing overlooking the backyard. Most of the party was still inside, but a few stragglers had made their way outside and stood near the small pond.

Food was being eaten inside and people were yelling, laughing, and dancing. Normally, Sokka would be in there doing karaoke. Now, he wouldn't rather be anywhere other than by Zuko's side. When someone had brought out a lighter to light the candles on the large cake, Sokka saw Zuko tense up. The other boy had stared at the flames with wide eyes and stood there, frozen, before running out the back door. Sokka had followed him, ignoring Katara's yelling, asking him where he was going.

He'd caught Zuko's arm and pulled him down to the swing on the porch.

"You don't have to tell me." Sokka said after making sure they were alone. "But I'm sorry for bringing you here. I just want you to feel safe and welcome here and I'm really sorry."

"Sokka." Zuko interrupted him. "Don't apologize."

Zuko had stopped crying and was shaking less. He took a deep breath in. Sokka squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"It was my father." Zuko said, so quietly that Sokka thought he was hearing things that weren't there at first. "I spoke out against something he said. He got really mad. And he did this. Sometimes I still think it's my fault." 

Zuko gestured to the left side of his face. His scar. Sokka knew things between Zuko and his father were bad, but not that bad. He slowly brought his arm around Zuko in a hug. Zuko laid his head on Sokka's shoulder and buried his face in the other boy's neck.

"It's not your fault." Sokka consoled. "You're the best, most amazing person I know. You didn't deserve what happened to you. No father should do that to his child."

Zuko made a small sobbing sound. "He made me think I'm unlovable."

"You're not unlovable, Zuko." Sokka argued, his voice soft and calm.

"Yes I am." Zuko insisted, his voice cracking.

"No." Sokka disagreed. "I know your uncle loves you. And I think... that I do too."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. "There's better people out there."

"I want you." Sokka assured. "No one else is better than you."

Zuko removed his head from Sokka's shoulder and faced him. His face was as red as his scar and wet with tears. He gave Sokka a small smile.

Sokka brought his hand up to Zuko's face and wiped away the tears on the right side. He hesitated when he got close to the scar.

"You can touch it." Zuko replied. "I trust you."

Sokka gently wiped away the tears on Zuko's left side.

"Does it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"No." Zuko admitted. "Not anymore. But I can't fully see out of it."

"You know why my favorite color is gold?" Sokka hinted.

Zuko seemed to know the answer. "The same reason my favorite color is blue."

Sokka nodded. "Your eyes are pretty. And the rest of you, of course. You're very attractive."

"You're more attractive." Zuko told him. "Especially with your hair down."

Sokka took the hair band out of his hair and let it loose. He ran a hand through his hair, untangling the knots.

"Sokka?" Sokka looked back towards Zuko. His eyes the same shade as the sunset behind them, his hair falling teasingly in front of his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Zuko asked, leaning in even more.

Sokka nodded and closed the space between them.

Sokka had kissed many people before, but kissing Zuko was different. Zuko's lips were warm and soft, gliding on Sokka's smoothly, teasingly. Sokka's breath caught in his throat. He let out a small moan, which was quieted by Zuko's mouth over his. Zuko's hands were running along Sokka's back, up his neck, into his hair. Sokka's right hand stayed in place on Zuko's left cheek. Sokka's left hand was on Zuko's neck.

Zuko broke away first, a huge smile on his face that mirrored Sokka's own. "You're cute."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "You're cuter."

Sokka had gotten so lost in confessing his feelings to Zuko he hadn't noticed that it had started raining. The roof above the porch protected them, but the wind was picking up and it was only a matter of time before the rain was going to be blown into them.

The back door opened and Suki stuck her head out. She smiled devilishly when he saw how close together they sat.

"Unless you and your boyfriend want pneumonia, you better get in here." Suki called. She shut the door.

"Are we boyfriends now?" Sokka asked, unsure if the whole kissing thing made it automatically true.

"I'd like to be." Zuko breathed. "Do you want to date me?"  
  


Sokka grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

School had started a few days later. Sokka and Zuko shared some of the same classes: AP Gov, Sign language, Band. The first football game of the year was tomorrow and the band was prepared. Sokka knew all his parts and was looking forward to it. Hopefully it wouldn't get rained out like last year.

Sokka walked into the band room about an hour before school started. They played pep tunes in the main hallway each morning before a football game. Today was one of those days. Sokka loved playing pep tunes. Something about blaring the notes to Crazy Train always made him happy.

He put his clarinet together and joined the line of band members waiting to walk out to the hallway. When most people were ready, the band marched out and stood in a block formation in the middle of the hallway.

They began by playing the fight song, an annoying repetitive tune that Sokka had played all too much. Next up was 25 or 6 to 4, followed by Hey Ya! and Shake It Off. Crazy Train and Iron Man were after that, then the fight song again. Finally finished, Sokka walked back to the band room and put his clarinet back into his case and grabbed his backpack. The school bell rang and Sokka hurried to his first class, but not before high fiving Toph and Zuko.

* * *

Sokka sat at a cafeteria table with Zuko, Katara, Suki, and Aang. They ate their dinner of LaRosa's pizza enthusiastically. Sokka glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes before he had to get ready and put on his uniform. His hair was pulled into the usual ponytail, but he'd need to put it in a bun later. 

"Can you help me put my hair up?" Zuko asked after taking a swig of Powerade.

"Sure." Sokka replied, taking Zuko's hairband from him.

Zuko leaned down as Sokka stood up and grabbed at his hair. He loved the feeling of Zuko's silky hair in his hands. He brushed through it a couple times and worked it into a bun. Not a very good one, but it would do. He used the hair spray and secured the bun with a couple hair pins. Zuko did the same to Sokka's hair, but it took a couple tries.

After a couple minutes had passed, the gang walked back to the band hallway to find their [uniforms](https://www.bing.com/images/search?view=detailV2&ccid=%2fCjPvce0&id=6D95834BE0575372197D02166CFE9808196E1535&thid=OIP._CjPvce0kX11XL1qlsT9vwAAAA&mediaurl=http%3a%2f%2fwww.marchinglinks.com%2fUsedBandUniform0110GAZ090%2fusedbluebandjacket.jpg&exph=448&expw=235&q=marching+band+uniform&simid=608004830272488620&ck=BE12C1E2FB0486F98490ACB378655225&selectedIndex=14&qft=+filterui%3acolor2-FGcls_BLUE&ajaxhist=0). Sokka still used the same one from last year, it was just a little small. Not as bad as his freshman year uniform though - he hadn't been able to bend over well so standing in the bleachers was a very bad idea.

Sokka put on the bibbers and zipped them up, remembering to put them on correctly this time. On Ji, the drum major walked past, pushing open the door to the auditorium.

"The auditorium is now open!" She announced. "Go change in there."

Sokka followed her in and set his stuff down on a seat. He pulled out the jacket from his uniform bag and put it on. It was a struggle to reach his back and zip it up.

"Need some help?" Zuko teased, zipping up Sokka's uniform before turning around for Sokka to do the same for him.

"Thanks." Sokka told him. "Are you ready for tonight's game?"

Zuko shrugged, but smiled a little. "I'm kinda nervous, but still excited."

"You'll do great!" Sokka assured him, grabbing his gloved hand. "I know you will. And you get to stand next to me when we play pep tunes."

"Fantastic." Zuko groaned, but Sokka knew he didn't mean it. He noticed Zuko smiling when Sokka came into a room and it was pretty obvious of how clingy he was. Sokka loved it.

Sokka knelt down to grab his hat and shoes (can't wear them in the halls, they leave skid marks). He gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek when he stood up, not risking much more. PDA was not encouraged in marching band. The other clarinet section leader had given him a couple dirty looks earlier, but Sokka ignored those. He may be a role model for the younger kids, but he couldn't help the overwhelming urge to kiss his boyfriend. How could you resist kissing someone so beautiful? Sokka could kiss him all day and never tire of it.

They walked out into the main hall and put their instruments, hats, and shoes by the wall. Only a couple other people, including Suki and Haru, were already in the hall. Sokka and Zuko sat down on a bench together.

"You're going to do amazing!" Sokka encouraged, putting his arm around his boyfriend.

"Not as amazing as you." Zuko leaned his head into Sokka's shoulder.

"You're wrong." Sokka argued. "Your duet with Suki is much more impressive."

Zuko shook his head. "Nope. Yours is so much better."

Sokka sighed. "I can't ever win, can I? You're too cute to argue with."

Sokka saw the blush creeping up on the other's boy's cheeks. He laid a kiss on the top of Zuko's head.

Zuko swatted at him. "You'll get yelled at again."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "It would be worth it."

About fifteen minutes later, the hall had filled up. The beginning of a block was starting to form and they'd be marching out to the field soon. Sokka got up, ready to go grab his stuff and get in block. Beside him, Zuko stood up too. Sokka gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He smiled. "Good luck."

* * *

The halftime show and pre-game had gone well. Sokka's solo had improved, the new movements were being implemented, and Sokka was having fun. Joining marching band was one of the best things he'd ever done. The best was kissing Zuko.

Sokka followed the band out to the field, where they stood in a badly formed block. Take Me Home Country Roads began playing over the stadium speakers and the band immediately reacted. Sokka put his hands in the air, swaying to the music. Beside him, Zuko, a little confused, did the same.

Zuko was grinning widely, staring at Sokka as he grinned back. Sokka sang along, his voice mixing in and getting carried away with the rest of the band.

* * *

Sokka sat down in the window seat on the band bus after BOA, resting his head on the cool window. It was almost midnight and constantly caught himself drifting off. They'd won BOA and beaten their rival, but Sokka wasn't feeling particularly hyper or cheerful, just exhausted. The performance adrenaline had finally worn off and he'd sunk into the uncomfortable leather seats of the American public school transportation. Zuko had slumped down beside him, already half asleep. 

Sokka was staring out the window when he felt Zuko's head against his shoulder. He turned his head to see Zuko peacefully asleep. His face was buried in Sokka's t-shirt and one hand was wrapped around Sokka's arm, the other in his lap. Sokka's heart melted at the sight of his adorable, sleepy boyfriend.

He saw a light from the seat beside him flash and go off quickly. Katara was taking photos, probably to blackmail him into doing the dishes. Sokka ignored her and pressed his head to the window again. He smiled at the reflection of his boyfriend in the window. Sokka looked out at the bright lights of fast food places and headlights around them, a stark contrast to the beautiful night sky and full moon. It was quiet and calm, the hum of the bus and whispers were the only sounds made. If Sokka could pick a couple moments to relive, this would be one of them. 

* * *

Sokka walked out of the band hallway and into a crowd of people in the main hall. There were small groups everywhere, bright colors mixing with the black concert attire. The first concert of the year had gone phenomenally. Washington Post was easily recognizable, Circus Bee was difficult but fun, and An American Elegy was haunting.

Sokka walked faster, towards his dad. Katara was already there, hugging him. Aang was by her side, as usual. Gyatso, his adopted father, was too sick to come.

"You did well." Hakoda praised after he'd hugged Sokka. "That was the best bassoon playing I've ever heard."

Sokka smiled. He was the only bassoon player his dad had ever heard. 

"Hey dad," Sokka caught the attention of Hakoda, who'd turned to talk to Katara. "I want you to meet someone. I'll be right back."

Sokka darted away down the hallway, to where he'd seen Iroh standing by the school's trophy wall. He pushed through parents and students, his destination the most important thing in his mind. Much to his relief, Iroh and Zuko were still there.

"Hey," Sokka greeted. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all!" Iroh exclaimed. "You are always welcome, Sokka."

Sokka smiled. "Mind if I steal Zuko for a bit?"

Iroh nodded. "Go ahead. My nephew could use some fun."

"Thanks!" Sokka took Zuko's hand and led him back towards the group.

"What are we doing?" Zuko asked, curiosity overweighing his trust for Sokka.

"You're meeting my dad." Sokka said. 

Sokka noticed the worry on Zuko's face. He wasn't great with father figures. "Don't worry, he'll love you."

Zuko nodded. "If you say so."

Sokka stopped in front of his father. He let go of Zuko's hand and shuffled him forward.

"This is Zuko." He explained. "My boyfriend."

Hakoda frowned at Zuko. "I hope you've been treating my son right."

"Uh..." Zuko stammered. "I hope so too, sir."

Hakoda grinned. "Call me Hakoda. Sorry about that. Anyone Sokka brings home will always be welcome."

Zuko smiled, clearly feeling awkward. "Thanks."

Sokka put his arm around his boyfriend. "You won't get rid of me very easily."

"Trust me." Zuko responded. "I never intend to." 

* * *

Sokka couldn't believe it was over. As he looked across the open football field, nostalgia washed over him. He'd spent three amazing years on the field and would spend one more. For now, all he could do was reminisce. The final football game was over, they'd won, and the marching band season had came to a close. 

The bleachers were almost cleaned and most people had gone inside to seek out free food. Some people stayed: a couple section leaders, a few clarinets, Suki and her new girlfriend. Sokka watched as the trumpets dropped an old, broken trumpet off the bleachers, grimacing as it hit the ground and a few valves came off. He swore to never do that to his clarinet. Beside him, Zuko did the same.

He grabbed Zuko's hand. "I don't want it to end."  
  
  


"We have next year." Zuko reminded him. "But I feel the same way."

"Race you to the end of the field!" Sokka suddenly challenged, pushing Zuko backwards and bolting off towards the goalpost.

"No fair!" Zuko yelled behind him.

Sokka laughed. Then he felt himself being pushed forwards and he fell down, straight into the turf. Zuko fell on top of him, landing with a thud. Sokka would have a couple bruises later. 

Zuko smiled. "That's what you get for cheating."

He kissed Sokka, who eagerly kissed him back. Zuko rolled off Sokka and onto the turf to lay on his back. They stared at the black sky, stars blacked out by the stadium lights.

"I'll miss this." Sokka sighed. "The halftime shows, the bus rides, your really loud saxophone."

Zuko squeezed his hand. "You'll still have me."

Sokka smiled. "I'm never leaving."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is inspired by my experiences at marching band.
> 
> I watch a lot of DCI and I'm trying to find my band director's baritone solo for the Cavaliers but I don't know what year it was.
> 
> BOA is Bands of America, my band sucks so we've never been. A school district near ours, Forest Hills, has gone. Look them up, they're amazing.


End file.
